User talk:Isannami
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Isannami! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yaminogaijin page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 22:21, June 22, 2012 Phoenix Slayer The Water one might be possible...But it can't clash with the ice one already made. How about you try and do the page in English? If need be, I'll help you with grammar and spelling, or you can use the site Spellchecker right here. Just merely hyperlink your page into there and it should give you help with grammar and such.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) That's good ;)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah. Just give me the outline of it, and then I will tell you if it's appropriate or not.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and make it....I'll see if it'll work if not it'll have to be removed ot remade fromt eh ground up. Yaminogaijin 13:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) 2:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey man i saw your water Phoenix slayer magic I actually created Fire Phoenix Slayer MagicTrue-Clown-Prince 22:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) are you gonna write a story?True-Clown-Prince 22:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well are you gonna make your water phoenix slayer your main characterTrue-Clown-Prince 22:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok do you have a story in mindTrue-Clown-Prince 22:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well we could team up write a story togetherTrue-Clown-Prince 22:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean thats fine yes or you'll passTrue-Clown-Prince 22:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So all we have to do is decide what kind of elements we want our story to have (example: Romance, Tragedy, Gore, etc--True-Clown-Prince 22:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC)) Do you want any tragedy or romance or etc? Okay so next we have to decide how are characters meet or did the know each other already?True-Clown-Prince 23:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well do you know what kind of personality you want her to have?True-Clown-Prince 23:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess we should make our character's meet and end up fighting about something and somehow end up traveling together.True-Clown-Prince 23:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good star to me opposites do attractTrue-Clown-Prince 23:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll go and create my fire phoenix slayer nowTrue-Clown-Prince 23:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) how did you get the kanji and romanji for your character?--True-Clown-Prince 00:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Let me know when you finish your characterTrue-Clown-Prince 00:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Water Phoenix Hi Im Yahoo, nice to meet ya, I was wonderin if I could use Water Phoenix Slayer for my character Duney Bronzo? Plz try and get back to me on this ASAP. thx Yahoo774 (talk) 22:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi ho Neighbour! Just wondering if ur still part fo the wiki and using Water Phoenix Slayer i got afew plans coming up (Mass Phoenix Slayer RP) and kinda need as many Phoenix Slayers as possible....Message me back within 2 wekks or i'll take it over...Sorry. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC)